The present invention relates generally to an improved backsplash or splash board for a sink and, more particularly, to a backsplash that may be easily attached to either existing pedestal, console or wall basin sinks or to such sinks during initial installation thereof.
The use of a backsplash for protection of a wall behind a sink is well known in the art. Backsplashes prevent water damage to the wall on which a sink is mounted, as the likelihood of exposure to water is extremely high every time the sink is used. Such conditions lead to the deterioration of the wall and potentially unsanitary conditions due to moisture.
Sink backsplashes are installed at the time of construction of the sink. Such a backsplash is usually either an integral part of a sink and cabinet system, or is installed at the joint where a sink intersects with a wall using furring board or mounting the backsplash on the wall or top edge of the sink. Such backsplashes are usually made of the same material as the sink or counter top material surrounding the sink, and often require installation by a craftsman skilled in cabinetry or the application of tile.
One style of sink commonly found in bathrooms in traditional homes, including especially renovated homes, is a pedestal sink. A pedestal sink appears as a sink bowl attached to a wall and supported by a narrow pedestal or column, with no cabinetry underneath the sink. Further, because of the configuration of the sink bowl of a pedestal sink, there is no counter space surrounding the sink. Due to this configuration, there is no easy, convenient, or efficient way to attach a backsplash to a pedestal sink because of the way the sink xe2x80x9cfloatsxe2x80x9d on its pedestal. Although some pedestal sinks have been made with integral backsplashes, most have no backsplash and backsplashes are not commonly provided with pedestal sinks. These characteristics are also seen in console and wall basin sinks, which also lack cabinetry underneath and counter space around the sink bowl, and likewise have no easy means of attaching a backsplash.
The present invention is directed to an improved backsplash for use with a pedestal, console, or wall basin sink. The invention comprises a pre-cut backsplash made of any number of materials commonly known in the art, such as wood, plastic, porcelain, marble or granite. The backsplash may be finished in any number of colors, textures, or finishes to complement the sink, and may include a fanciful top edge, or integrated soap dish, cup or toothbrush holder, and mirror.
According to the invention, the backsplash, at its bottom edge, contains two longitudinal apertures or slots which extend perpendicularly from the bottom edge into the backsplash. The backsplash is affixed to the sink by sliding the backsplash parallel to and between the wall and the back of the sink basin. The sink is fastened to the wall through use of two fastening members, most commonly bolts or wall anchors. The longitudinal slots in the backsplash allow the backsplash to extend downward into the space between sink and wall with no interference from the wall fasteners, the slots in the backsplash fitting around the wall fasteners.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the backsplash may be easily attached to a sink during the initial installation of such sink, or the backsplash may be installed to enhance an existing pedestal, console or wall basin sink. The backsplash of the present invention can also be easily removed and replaced with a backsplash of different design or color, if so desired, with no damage the sink or wall on which the sink is mounted.